


Sea Puppy

by CinnamonMilky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mermaid!taeyong, puppy hybrid!johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonMilky/pseuds/CinnamonMilky
Summary: Johnny hates the water. So understandably, he has a crisis when his crush lives in the sea.





	Sea Puppy

  “We’re going to spend a month in Jeju Island.”

 

  “Okay, cool?” The puppy hybrid looks at his owner, Doyoung, with raised eyebrows, confused at the hardened tone that seemed to leave no room for argument. Sensing that Johnny might have not fully understood what spending a whole month on Jeju, an island surrounded by nothing but water, meant for the hybrid, the human sighed. 

 

  “We’re going to…” Doyoung pauses, fumbling for the correct wording so the hybrid doesn’t overreact,”...Jeju, to get over your...distaste for large bodies of water and-”

 

  “Absolutely not!” 

 

  “Absolutely yes you sea-hating pupper!”

  
  “No, and you can’t make me go!” Johnny smacks his tail onto the wooden floor in defiance,”I’m perfectly fine being a good-looking, sea-hating pupper!”

 

  “I’m not!” The human exclaims, arms raised up and down in incredulity. Johnny flapped his own lanky arms in mockery. ,”You almost let Mark drown at the water park because you refused abide with the hybrid buddy system!!”

 

  “That system is stupid!” Johnny bites back, no real heat in his tone because it was  _ technically  _ his fault for letting the cub hybrid go into a massive pool where there was more people occupying the area than the water. And it was a  _ little  _ reasonable to blame him when he had ditched Mark before he even touched a single drop of water, making the younger panic on where Johnny was and almost drowning because of the bodies pushing his scrawny body around. The poor cheetah hybrid would’ve been traumatized if it weren’t for Jaehyun’s athleticism and quick-thinking. 

 

  “ _ Johnny”,  _ Ah. There was Doyoung’s mom tone when he was being serious. The hybrid immediately ceased any further outbursts, slinking back into the soft material of their sofa with a pout.

 

  “My hate for water isn’t that bad…”

  
  “Yes it is, pup. Especially when that skunk loitering in our trash sprayed you! You stunk for  _ weeks  _ because you refused to get in the freaking tub. And don’t even get me started with bathtime.”

 

   “I didn’t smell that awful...Mark and Jungwoo still played with me!”

 

  “We’re going and that’s final.”

 

  “But-”

 

  “I already paid for the plane tickets and hotel room” Doyoung interrupted, hands on hips as he gives Johnny a “ _ I don’t want to hear it young mister”  _ expression.

 

  Johnny huffs, realizing that he isn’t going to get out of this situation as easily. Not when Doyoung’s face softens into a pleading look. 

 

  “....Fine” The hybrid curls up. Doyoung beams and pats his head, soft and full of adoration it makes Johnny tail wag enthusiastically. He loves getting pets.

 

  “It’ll be fun, baby, I promise” The human coos as Johnny crowds himself into Doyoung’s lap, angling himself for more petting. Doyoung happily obliges,”You can eat lots of seafood and collect pretty seashells. You’ll also be able to take lots of pretty pictures.”

 

  Johnny lets out a tiny yap, making the younger giggle at how cute his oversized puppy was.

 

 “Mark, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and Taeil will be there, too.”

 

  “Really?” Johnny pulls back, eyes shining with excitement. He hasn’t hung out with any of his friends in a while. So to be able to see all his friends again makes going to see the sea sound not all that terrible.

 

  “Mhm” Doyoung nods, gummy smile forming when he feels Johnny’s tail aggressively smack against his calf repeatedly from wagging so much. He knew he had the puppy hooked on going to Jeju now.

 

  “Okay”, Johnny agrees,”I’ll go”

 

 “Good boy! Who’s a good boy? You are!”

 

  The thumping of Johnny’s tail against his calf started once more.

 

♡

 

  “We’re here! We’re here!” Mark exclaimed, eyes shining as he presses his face against the glass of the plane’s window. Taeil chuckled, cooing at the cub before pulling him away.

 

  “Not yet, sweetheart” Taeil said, smoothing the strands of Mark’s hair that stuck up. The hybrid visibly deflated, making everyone coo at how cute the youngest was,”Almost there, but not quite.”

  Jungwoo had also seemed to be very excited, tail swishing back and forth in his seat as his triangular ears perked up at anything related to Jeju or the sea. 

 

  “Woo” Jaehyun pats the kitten hybrid’s head softly,”Be careful, you’re smacking Johnny with your tail right now.”

 

  “Oh!” Jungwoo immediately grabbed his tail, tucking it safely into his arms while he gave Johnny a bashful look,”Sorry Nyny, I got too excited”

 

  “‘S okay, Woowoo” Johnny sighs, leaning into the stiffness of the seat. Seriously, why were airplane seats always so uncomfortable? The hybrid shifted his position so that he could bury his face into the crook of Doyoung’s neck,”I wish I could be as that excited as you and Mark..”

 

  “Don’t worry hyung!” The cub hybrid peeked up from his seat,”We’ll make you forget your hate for water! It’ll be super fun!”

 

  “Yeah!” Jungwoo nods along,”We’re gonna make it fun! Don’t worry about it!”

 

  “I hope so” Johnny mumbles. He wishes he still had that determination that was inside them before they had boarded the plane. Regrettably, his resolve had crumbled bit by bit the closer they got to the island.

 

  “Don’t think about it too much, pup” Doyoung mumbles, voice heavy with sleep. The human had stayed up the previous night finishing the last stacks of paperwork before going on vacation. It was tiring, and Johnny was slightly concerned at the 12 cups of coffee thrown into the trash can. Doyoung deserves the rest, Johnny thinks.

 

  “Mkay” The hybrid nods as he snuggles closer. Johnny would have fallen asleep again if it weren’t for the sudden intercom announcement of their arrival. Swallowing any last bit of dread, Johnny sighs. 

 

  “ _ Hello everyone, this is your pilot speaking, we have arrived at Jeju Island. We hope you enjoy your time.” _

 

  “Are you ready pup?” Doyoung asks, eyeing the frown adorning Johnny’s face as the unloaded their luggage.

 

  “Maybe”

 

♡

 

  “Why is it sparkling?”

 

  “What is what now?” Doyoung looks at the awestruck hybrid in amusement. Johnny extends his arm, drawing a circle to emphasize that he means the hotel room. 

 

  “Everything is so…” Johnny pauses, looking absolutely flabbergasted at the golden turtle antique resting idly on the nightstand.  _ It was meant to hold coffee creamers!  _ “...fancy. It’s like it’s sparkling...”

 

  “Of course, pup” Doyoung laughs, enamored at how Johnny’s eyes widen at anything that was sparkly in the room. Although the puppy hybrid is technically older than him, Johnny feels more like a little brother to him,”This is a five-star hotel.”

 

  “But it must’ve been so expensive!” Johnny gasps,”Did you have to sell all your Ariana Grande merchandise for this?”

 

  “ _ God no”   _ Doyoung looks at him in horror. His Ariana Grande items are the most important things to him in the world, right after Johnny,”I would never! What kind of stan would I be?”

 

  “Then how?” The hybrid asks, still in awe as he plops onto the soft comfort of the bed. Five star hotels really do hit different. 

 

  “You’re forgetting that Jaehyun is a CEO of his own company and Taeil’s one of the most renowned doctors in Seoul, Johnny”   
  


  “Oh yeah, I forgot about that” Johnny mumbles sheepishly before cuddling deeper into the hotel pillow. Doyoung lets out a snort before sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Johnny. The younger began to scratch the backside of Johnny’s ears and said hybrid couldn’t help but let out a pleased sigh, tail wagging softly.

 

  “I’m also a best-selling author” Doyoung adds in after a few moments of silence. Johnny simply groans.

 

  “The one where the main characters are based off on you and Jae-”

 

  “Shush!” Doyoung quickly clasped a hand over the hybrid’s mouth, ears aflame as he looked around in a panic. After what Johnny deemed to be too long, he licked a long stripe onto the younger’s hand, watching in amusement when the other recoiled in disgust. 

 

  “Why are you so scared, Doie? It’s not like he’s gonna hear you”

 

  “No” Doyoung agreed, half-heartedly glaring at the hybrid,”But Jungwoo or Mark definitely could.”

 

  “Oh don’t worry about that, they both know ‘cus I told them before your book was even published.”

 

  “You  _ what-” _ And before Doyoung could have a glorious moment to put Johnny into a chokehold or even worse, sentence him into a weeklong work of no snacks, Jaehyun knocks on the door.

 

  “Hey! Everyone’s ready to head to Yongmeori beach now.”

 

  “We’ll come right down! Right after Doyung professes his undying love t-”

 

  “LOVE FOR FANCY ICE CUBE TRAYS!”

 

  “Nice” Jaehyun lets out a laugh from the other side of the door. The puppy hybrid subtly notices Doyoung's cheeks turning into a shade of pink.  _ He’s in love love. “ _ I love fancy ice cube trays too! It makes water taste better!”

 

  “We’ll be out soon, Jae, see you down in the lobby” Doyoung calls out, sighing in relief when he hears the youngers heavy footsteps grow distant.

 

  “Don’t do that again” Doyoung pouts. Johnny mirrors the pout.

 

  “So  _ when _ are you going to confess? Even Jungwoo has a boyfriend, er- I think his name was Lucas? I dunno, he was adorable through. I’ve never seen a panther hybrid before. And Mark and Taeil are sooo dating-”

 

  “Yes, yes, I’m single” The younger deadpans, stuffing the sunscreen and extra snacks into the backpack,”So are you!”

 

  “Yeah but I don’t have a crush yet! So I’m okay being a single pup!”

 

  “Maybe you’ll develop a crush while we’re here. It’d be hilarious if they were some sea-loving surfer too” Doyoung grins, slinging the backpack over his shoulders,”Do you have your swimming trunks?”

 

  “ _ Ugh, _ anything but  _ that” _ Johnny groans. Who would be insane enough to love a massive amount of water that could kill you at any moment? That doesn’t sound like someone Johnny would give up his treats for. The hybrid checks his own backpack before nodding that yes, he does have his swim trunks. Johnny felt proud for remembering his stuff, he was such a good puppy. And with that, the duo headed down to the lobby.

 

♡

  After they had all clamored out of the van, Mark and Jungwoo were the first to launch their flip flops into the air, jumping excitedly into the warm sand. The hybrids giggled at the sensation, grabbing handfuls and throwing it into the air.

 

  “Mark, Woo, be careful” Taeil calls our, looking worriedly at the two hybrids while helping Jaehyun set up the giant umbrella,”You could get sand in your eyes.”

 

  “We’ll be okay, hyung!” Mark assures, waddling up to Taeil to give him a quick peck on his cheek. The older smiled, cooing at the cub before ushering him back to Jungwoo,”W

 

  “Pinky promise!” Jungwoo adds in before returning to his little session of sand throwing.

 

  “Don’t you want to join them, Nyny?” Doyoung questioned, eyeing at the sullen puppy huddled up by Mark’s watermelon basket. 

 

  “Maybe later…” Johnny sighs. He felt a little guilty, everyone was having fun and he definitely didn’t want to ruin the party by being a downer. Doyoung must have noticed, because he waved Mark and Jungwoo over, handing the three hybrids popsicle stickers.

 

  “Why don’t you all play a game of hide-and-seek while we cook?” The younger suggests. All the hybrids ears perked up instantaneously. Hide-and-seek was once of their favourite games, from when they were tiny babies still running around in the hybrid daycare ‘till now. 

 

  “Yes, yes, yes!”, Jungwoo squeals,”Mark is it for the first round!”

 

  “Nu-uh, I wanna hide first!” The cub hybrid pouts,”I never get to hide ‘cus you’re both so good at hiding! One round takes forever..”

 

  “I’ll be it” Johnny volunteers. The two cheered before running off into different directions of the beach. The puppy hybrid busied himself with counting down by the amount of bites he took into the sandwich Doyoung had prepared for him. And once he reached the 12th bite, Johnny was off.

 

♡

 

  In about half an hour, Johnny had found Mark. The cub was hiding out in a bed of sunflowers thinking that he could blend in with the tall plants. Johnny gave the younger an A+ for trying because at least this time he wasn’t hiding behind Taeil as an hideout spot. 

 

   Now, all Johnny had to do was find Jungwoo. The kitten hybrid was an exceptionally good hider, and that was what made hide-and-seek fun because the Jungwoo hid in crazy places. One time when they were playing at the airport, Jungwoo had hid himself inside one of the suitcases and was almost flown off to Australia. It was a miracle Jaehyun had somehow managed to delay the flight in time to get the hybrid out. Ah, Johnny this whimsically, the powers of being a hot, single, rich billionaire CEO who had a crush on best-selling author Kim Doyoung. 

 

  With Jungwoo’s competitive streak in mind, the first places Johnny went to check was the cave near the edge of the beach. The cave sounded like the perfect place for a kitten-on-the-hide-hideout. 

 

  “Woo? You in here?” Johnny calls out, each step careful because he didn’t want to accidentally slip into the water,”Woo!”

 

  “Woo?”

 

  “Woo! Is that you?”

 

   “Woo-yoo?”

 

   “Huh?” Johnny furrows his eyebrows. That didn’t really sound like Jungwoo at all. In fact, the voice sounded a bit gurgled, as if it was submerged in water.

 

  “Woo-yoo?” The voice repeated again. With the help of Johnny’s sharp hearing, he edged closer to the edge of water. Suddenly, a head surfaced, startling the puppy. The first thing that Johnny noticed was the wide eyes staring back at him. They had very pretty eyes, Johnny mused, it was almost like crystals from how bright and shiny they were.

 

  “Who are you?” Johnny asked, peering over. The stranger let out a gurgle before pushing upwards, shoulders now meeting the surface of the water.

 

  “Who are  _ you?”  _  The stranger repeats.

 

  “I’m Johnny, a Samoyed hybrid! What about you?”

 

  The stranger doesn’t answer, but Johnny supposes they didn’t need to answer, not with the holographic scales flickering against the light. The end of the strangers tail flicked upwards, making a large splashing sound the moment it hit the water again. The cave echo startled Johnny.  _ A mermaid.  _

 

  “Are you...land puppy?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kittywoo


End file.
